Guardian
by IrvinGirl
Summary: “Fiancé” he said it. He just had to say it. It made me angry every time he said that stupid word. I am 15 and engaged to my idiot guardian named Kiba Inuzuka. Ino Inuzuka.a little cursing and suggestive themes.i hope ya like it! Geesh! Geesh!
1. Chapter 1

**Ino Pov **

(flash back)

" _A long long long long long time ago Yamanaka clan__ hated the Inuzuka clan. They were enemies for centuries. one day the heir of the Inuzuka clan and the heiress of the Yamanaka clan fell in love with each other. They longed to be with each other so broke the rules and met secretly with each other. _

_But when the Yamanaka heiress became pregnant they were found out. Although the punishment for the breaking the rule was death. The clan leaders couldn't kill their beautiful heiress and her baby. So they decided to make a peace treaty with the other clan. And every ten generations a Yamanaka and a Inuzuka has to marry in order to keep the treaty alive"_

"_what if they don't wanna marry grandma" I asked._

"_they have to, for the clan" she answered._

"_oh" I mumbled._

(end of flashback)

I remember that talk with my grandma all those years ago. I hadn't really worried about it then or even cared. That is until I found out I had to marry Kiba Inuzuka.

I walked out of my shower to find him lounging on my bed. I blushed hard but then got angry. The stupid pervert is hoping for a sneak peek. I grabbed my brush off the dresser and chucked it at him. He caught it just before it hit him.

"That almost hit me, ya know" he growled.

"I know! I wanted it to!" I yelled. Then he was beside me. He leaned close to my ear.

"Now you know you don't mean that" he said. I took a step away from him.

"I-I I do mean it." I said trying to form my voice. He smirked and wind rushed past me. Then he was back on the bed. The wind almost blew my towel off. I grabbed it before it fell and pulled it closer to me.

"Aww I wanted to see that" he said with a fake pout. Then he smirked and chuckled.

"Get out" I said. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"GET OUT!!" I screamed. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed even louder. I grabbed anything I could find and threw it at him. He scrambled off the bed and out the door. I took deep breaths and finally calmed down a bit. I put on some clothes and laid on my bed.

Kiba came here two days ago. And it has been non-stop arguing since then. He just gets on my nerves. We argue about everything. The door opened slowly and only enough for Kiba's head to slip through. He looked.

"Oh you're done changing" he said opening the door and letting himself in.

"Yeah and what if I wasn't" I asked. He smirked the smirk that told me he was getting ready to get me mad.

"Don't… don't say it." I said. I knew he would say it anyway just to get on my nerves.

"I deserve to get a peek, after all I am your" he paused and gave me a perverted look.

"Fiancé" he said it. He just had to say it. It made me angry every time he said that stupid word. I am 15 and engaged to my idiot guardian named Kiba Inuzuka. Ino Inuzuka. That doesn't even sound right.

"What do you want Kiba" I said trying to be patient with him.

"I want to go to bed" he said. I looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"You're not sleeping in here" I said.

"Yeah I am" he retorted plopping down on my bed.

"You sleep in the guest room" I said.

"But your brother is having company over so he said I could sleep in here" Kiba said with a smug smile.

"Deidara!" I yelled going to find him. After about 20 minutes of trying to Kiba out of my room and yelling. I had settled with the fact that Kiba had to sleep in my room. I walked back to my room dragging my feet. Kiba was lying on my bed with a smug smirk.

"Told ya" he said. I tried to control my anger but I couldn't.

"Floor" I growled. "GET ON THE FLOOR!" I yelled at him.

"HELL NO!" he yelled back.

"HELL YEAH! GET YOUR ASS ON THE FLOOR!" I yelled even louder.

"I SAID HELL NO! I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR!" he yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!" I screamed. I grabbed something to throw at him.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUTUP**" Deidara yelled. We both shut up. Deidara grabbed the brush from my hand.

"Can you two stop arguing for a little while?" He asked looking at the both of us. I looked at Kiba then back at Deidara.

"Tell him to get on the floor, then maybe" I said.

"I ain't sleeping on the floor" Kiba said. Deidara sighed and rubbed his temples.

**Kiba Pov**

"Kiba move over" Ino said. I looked at her.

"Stop hogging the covers and I wouldn't have to be so close" I said.

"Please you're not even cold" I felt her feet brush mine "you're hot" she said.

"Thank you but I knew that" I said with a smirk.

"I meant you're skin you cocky jerk" she said. "Anyway I'm the one who is cold, feel me"

"I thought you'd never ask" I said moving my hand towards her she pushed it away.

"Never mind, keep your hands to yourself." She said. "You're such a pervert, roll over"

"You roll over" I said.

"I don't trust you." She said.

"You're supposed to trust me I'm your guardian and your-" she cut me off.

"Kiba don't. Don't say it." she warned me.

"Fiancé" I said. She got mad and rolled over taking all the cover with her. The cold air hit my hot skin. I flinched.

"Ino…come on…share" I mumbled shivering.

"No" she said.

"Ino…what do want an apology?" I asked. She remained silent "I apologize" I mumbled.

"You're just apologizing for the covers" she said. Well duh.

"Now you want me to care about you? Make up your mind" I said.

"Who has the covers here" she said. She did and I knew I made her any madder I would be with out covers.

"Ino I apologize for making you mad. I just hope that you could forgive me." I said. Ino laughed quietly. I looked at her still waiting for covers.

"Kiba please you don't even mean that" she said. It was true. She let me have some covers though.

"Thank you" I said.

"What ever," she said. "Kiba! What did I say?" She asked whisper yelling at me.

"What ever" I said.

"No before that" she said trying to give me a hint

"Ummm….."

"Keep your hands to yourself!" she scolded slapping my hand. I couldn't help myself. I knew if I said that she'd probably slap me.

"Okay I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"That means your leg too Kiba" she said. I growled and moved my leg.

* * *

**So what do you think review please. No flames. I hope you liked it! I know this chapter is kinda short so if you don't get something review and I'll try to answer you as fast as I can. Geesh! Geesh! Much love.**


	2. Kiba i swear

"Kiba, move your leg!"

"Ino I'm not touching you… yet"

"Yet! What do you mean yet! And yes you are!"

"No I'm not that's not me!"

"KIBA!! THAT'S NOT YOUR LEG!!" Kiba laughed.

"YOUR ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!! MOVE OVER!!"

"I CAN'T!! THERE IS NO SPACE WOMAN!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" I yelled. They got dead quiet. Finally some quiet. This whole drive they had been arguing non-stop. I wish they would just get along for a while. It too hot for all this.

**Ino Pov**

I can't believe fate's irony. I'm stuck in the back of the backseat (you know like in an Escalade, if you don't I'll describe it at the end) squished between bags and the worst part is that I'm stuck next to Kiba. It's hot and we can get along even for a minute. It was quiet for a minute and I felt Kiba stoking my thigh.

"Kiba you're such a pervert!" I yelled at him slapping his hand.

"Shut up woman!" he yelled back

"Don't call me that!" I yelled then the guy with red hair turned around.

"Hi" he said to me. I smiled.

"Hey" I said smiling. Kiba growled.

"What do you want?" Kiba spat.

"You know what your problem is right, the reason why you keep arguing" the red head said totally ignoring Kiba. (An: red head said RHYME!!!!!)

"No what is it" I asked.

"Sexual tension" he said. Every body in the room burst into laughter. Did I mention everybody except me was a man? The stupid perverts.

"I think he's right" a guy with an orange mask said.

"Me too. So maybe we-" I put my hand in his face. "Kiba don't start with me."

**Kiba Pov**

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. I mean the radio was on and the guys were talking but for me it was quiet. I guess it was because Ino didn't say anything else to me for the whole ride. She didn't yell at me or smack me or even curse under breath and roll her eyes. She just sat there looking out the window. That made me really uneasy. I think she's really pissed. When we got to the hotel she finally said something to me.

"Kiba get my bag" that meant she wasn't mad anymore. I couldn't just be nice and grab the bag. Then I wouldn't be Kiba. I gave her a look.

"What if I don't want to?"

**Deidara Pov **

Everybody else's luggage was out of the car except for Ino's. I knew Ino wasn't coming to get her bag. She didn't even put it in the car she made me do it.

"Kiba get my bag"

"What if I don't want to" I knew there was bout to be an argument. But for some reason I knew Ino was going to win. I waited for the yelling but it didn't come. Did they actually act like normal people and not fight or yell at each other. I looked over at them Ino was whispering something in Kiba's ear. He said something back to her. They were hugging each other. That is new. Maybe they are really getting used to each other and acting like a couple. Okay no way….

Kiba shivered and came over to the car.

"What did she say?" I asked. Kiba whispered in my ear.

"Aww man…. That's cruel" I said. Kiba nodded.

"I thought you guys…"I started. Kiba shook his head.

"She did that so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of those people" he explained.

"I told my dad not to teach her that" I said as we walked into the hotel behind Ino.

**Ino Pov**

There is always a catch. I should have known. It was too good to be true. A really fancy hotel. The hotel has a swimming pool, tennis court, and all the other fancy things that come with five star hotels. Plus we were staying in a suite on the 27th floor. I bet you're wondering why am I so angry? All of this stuff sounds good. Well how about this one? There are only two beds in the suite and I have to sleep with Kiba. Those other guys who were in the car with us they're room had FOUR beds but no ours only had two. If you are wondering why. It's because the class Kiba and I are taking (dad made us do it) said we should sleep together. And you know what tomorrow we (Kiba, the lady and me) are going to talk about it. What the crap!!!!!!!! So I called that chick up. Yeah I really did.

"Hello Mary's Marriage-" I cut her off

"Yeah whatever this is Ino" I said.

"Oh hello Ino your dad said you would call when you found out" she said

"Uh huh, do you want Kiba dead in the mourning?" I asked her.

"Of course not, I'd have to give your dad a refund" she said. Now that got me laughing. I might actually enjoy the stupid class.

**Kiba Pov **

When Deidara dropped us off to the class in the mourning he had bags under his eyes. I bet it was because we kept him up last night. We couldn't stop arguing the whole time. I wasn't tired neither was Ino so I guess Deidara suffered the most from all that arguing. Anyway we went into the building to be greeted by Mary. She showed us to a room. And we sat in the chairs. She sat in a chair too.

"Now how was your night" she asked.

"Horrible" we replied at the same time. She laughed nervously.

"What made it so bad" she asked.

"Ino is a wild sleeper" I said. Ino glared at me.

"Shut. Up. Kiba." she seethed.

"The little princess sleeps like a bear" I teased. She narrowed her eyes at.

"Kiba I'm warning you" she said. Mary decided to change the subject.

"Okay… um Ino what makes Kiba so unbearable." She asked.

"He's a jerk, he makes dirty comments, he's also a pervert-" Mary stopped her.

"Okay I get the picture" Mary said. "What about you Kiba"

"Well Ino acts like a real b-" Ino interrupted me.

"Kiba if you say that I swear I will murder you" she threatened. I smirked.

"bi-" I started.

"Kiba." She growled.

"Say my name, say my name" I said.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Inoichi told me you would fight, but I wasn't expecting this" Mary said. I looked over at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You guys need to speak with the elder of this company" she said.

"Why?" Ino said.

"Because this is a special case" she said

"Why don't you just give up" I asked.

"Cause then I would have to give Inoichi his money back" she said. That got Ino laughing. She held her stomach and tried to breath. When she finally calmed down.

"You're hilarious" she breathed out. She wiped a tear from her eye. Mary and I sat there looking at Ino not getting what was funny.

"What?" Ino said.

"Nothing" Mary said turning towards the door. "Come this way" she lead down the hall into a big office.

"Tsunade?" I said. She nodded.

"Yes Kiba its me." she said. Ino looked between us both.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"It's a guardian thing" I answered.

"I see you aren't doing a good job either" Tsunade said. I growled.

"Please, I'm doing my job" I said

"Yeah of getting on my nerves" Ino mumbled. I looked at her.

"I heard that woman" I seethed.

"Well damn you and your super natural powers, and stop calling me that" she said.

"Bi-"

"Say it and you're dead" she threatened.

"Bitch" I said. Ino tackled me out of my chair. And we rolled on the ground.

"I loved the physical contact" I teased. She blushed then I felt a sharp pain in my lower region.

"How that for physical contact stupid pervert!" she shouted. I rolled us over so I was on top. I pinned her wrist to the floor.

"That really hurt, woman" I seethed then I smirked. "I like to be on top anyway"

"Kiba get off me" she growled. She struggled.

"Hmm, no" I said.

"Enough cut it out you two" Tsunade said. I got of Ino. She growled.

"Look at my dress!" she yelled. I put my hands up.

"You started it" I said. She growled again. Then sat down and folded her arms. I just had to tease her.

"Aww is little Ino mad about her dress" I teased in a baby-ish voice. I made a sad pouting face.

"Shut up Kiba" she seethed. I laughed hard. She looked like she was getting angrier. I couldn't stop myself.

"Stop it Kiba" she said. I just kept laughed. The next thing I knew I was on the floor again.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 2! Yeah so I hope you like it. BTW they are on spring break. Review please! If have questions just ask. Much love! Geesh! Geesh! **


	3. Inari, Kana And Akamaru

**Guardian 3! Review please tell me what you think. Oh I'm sorry it took so long. I had tests and I wasn't home. Geesh! Geesh!**

* * *

"Congratulations!" Tsunade said when we came in. Kiba and I looked at her with a confused look.

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"Well your ancestors decided your ready for a baby" she said.

"A BABY!!!" I screeched.

"Do we get to** make** it" Kiba asked looking at me with his perverted smirk. I smacked him upside his head.

"Shut. Up." I said. Tsunade motioned for us to sit down.

"No you don't get to make it Kiba, it's a test" she explained once we were sitting down.

"Okay, so how do we get this baby" I asked. She smiled.

"Come this way." She led us to a room. It had a big screen. She pressed a button on the screen and it turned on. We all sat down.

"Hello" the screen said it sounded really nice. Then a woman who looked like me came on the screen. She had long blonde hair but she didn't have it up in a pony tail. She had deep blue eyes and creamy colored skin. Yep she looked like me. But her clothes weren't from this time I could tell.

"Hello Inari" Tsunade said.

"Shrimp" Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Shut UP!!!" Inari and I both said. She smiled.

"You really are my Great to the 20th power granddaughter" she said with a giggle. I smiled.

"Hey don't beat up on him like that" a deep male voice. Inari rolled her eyes. Then a man came onto the screen. He looked just like Kiba only his hair was a little longer and of course he looked older.

"I said the same thing and I still do" the man said to Kiba.

"Hey Kana how bout you shut up" Inari said "My name means shrimp okay! It's not funny"

"You guys argue a lot more than I thought you would" I said.

"Yeah I thought yall were all deeply in love and junk" Kiba said.

"You're talking bout the story your grandparents told you" Inari said. We nodded.

"The story was bogus" Kana said flatly. "That never happened."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"It was his entire fault" Inari said pointing to Kana. "We had a night shift doing paperwork-"

"We had paperwork cause Shrimp here didn't do hers earlier" Kana interrupted. She rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe we could have gotten it done if somebody was on time" she said. 

"Anyway, I was there **on time** but I had to wait for Kana." She said only to be interrupted again.

"When I got there she was asleep" he said. "I woke her up but she didn't want to work cause she was tired." Kana said continuing the story.

"So I said Kana could you please do my work" Inari said. "I was trying to be nice-"

"Nice! Please you were trying to butter me up!" Kana said.

"I was not." Inari said. "Anyway being the jerk he is he said he wasn't doing it"

"Then she tried to seduce me into doing it" Kana said. Inari gasped.

"Liar! That's not true." She said glaring at Kana.

"Yes it is. You were all over me." he said with smirk. "She whined 'Kana please' and then-"

"He said no again." Inari interrupted. "Then I called him a jerk"

"Then I called her a whore"

"Then we got in each others face"

"Then we broke the tension, if ya know what I mean"

"But he kissed me first" Inari said "so it was his fault"

"Well if you hadn't screamed so loud we wouldn't have gotten caught" Kana said. Inari rolled her eyes.

"Perverted asshole" she muttered.

"Loud bitch"

"Dumb F-"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GIVE THEM GOOD ADVICE!" Tsunade yelled. They both got quiet.

"Inuzukas are animal like, don't let him raise your child that way" Inari told me.

"You know what animal like, your sleeping habits" Kana said to Inari.

"hers too" Kiba said with a laugh. I glared at him. I tackled him just as Inari tackled Kiba.

"why me?" Tsunade said.

* * *

**Kiba Pov**

"Akamaru are you ready to go" Ino coed to the baby. Akamaru giggled and mumbled something in his baby gibberish. Ino laughed and picked him up. She had him in yellow shorts that had Spongebob looking flowers on it. (The ones that are in the sky) with a light yellow shirt (the light yellow you were on Easter) and jacket that had a duck face on the hood. No way in hell am I gonna let him go out there like that. He looks like a cross dresser.

"Ino he's not wearing that" Ino looked over at me with a frown.

"Why" she asked setting Akamaru back on the bed. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Cause it makes him look like a girl" I said with disgust. She rolled her eyes.

"It does not" she said.

"Yes it does" I replied. "That's way too much yellow" I said. I walked over to the closet looking for an outfit for Akamaru.

"Ma" Akamaru said. Ino looked over at him.

"Yes sweetie" she said walking over to him.

"E foo" he said. Ino smiled.

"That is so cute!!!!" she gushed. She kissed his cheek and picked him up. Then she spun around with him then hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you" she said.

"Damn it woman get him so food already" I said. She rolled her eyes at me. Then went to the kitchen. When she came back I had already changed Akamaru's outfit. He had on camouflage pants and a black shirt. I put a black jacket and camouflage hat on him cause I knew Ino would have a fit if I didn't.

"Now that's an outfit" I said.

"Kiba he looks like he just came from being drafted" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"But he's still wearing it" I said. She gave me a look, no **the** look.

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No. He. Is. Not." She pronounced every word slowly. She was so angry I could hear it in her voice. Her glare was the iciest glare I've ever seen in my whole life. There was no way I could tell her he was wearing it. She'd probably murder me.

"Fine, I'll pick something else." I said. She grabbed my arm.

"No I'm picking it." she said.

"So he can look like a CROSS DRESSER!!!!" I yelled.

"HE DID NOT LOOK LIKE A CROSS DRESSER, KIBA!"

"YES HE DID!!!!!"

"THAT OUTFIT WAS REALLY CUTE ON HIM!!!!"

"WELL WOMAN-"

"Pa, Ma" Akamaru said we stopped yelling and looked at him

"I pic" he said as best as he could. We understood though. We looked at each other.

"Sure Sweetie" Ino coed. We got his outfits out of the closet. He only had five or six of them cause we had just got him. We laid the outfits out on the bed. Akamaru looked at the outfits his hand hovered over one outfit then he put his hand back at his side. He finally chose an outfit.

"Tis won" he said putting his hand on an outfit. It had brown shorts with a white one piece. (The kind that button in the middle… Google it) it came with at white hoodie with a puppy face on the hood. On the back of the hoodie it had a brown paw print. It was a cool outfit.

"Good choice Akamaru!" she said with a huge smile. "He has good taste in clothing" she sighed.

"Just like mommy" she said hugging him. "Come let's get you changed." She said.

"Ma, E foo" Akamaru said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot!" she said finally remembering.

"I'll get the food you change him" I said walking to the kitchen. We had Akamaru for two days and I think we are doing pretty well. We still argue but not as much since Akamaru is around.

"Kiba hurry up! We are gonna be late!" Ino yelled from the room. "Lat" I heard Akamaru say.

"I'm coming woman!" I yelled back. Akamaru giggled. "Wuma" he tried.

"Akamaru don't copy your father's bad habits" she said to Akamaru. Akamaru giggled some more.

"Cause if he calls me that again I'm gonna slap him" she said but I could tell she was really talking to me. I came out with a snack for Akamaru.

"I hear ya **woman**" I said stretching the word woman. She looked like she was bout to pounce me.

"Kiba…" she growled.

"No fighting in front of the baby" I said. She got ever angrier. She snatched the fruit cup out of my hand then picked up Akamaru.

"Get his diaper bag" she said stomping toward the door.

* * *

**Is it confusing? Review about it. Oh whose fault do you think it is, Kana or Inari? Much love! Geesh! Geesh!**


	4. You dont scare me

**I bet you're like 'Finally she updated!' I know it was a long wait and I'm really sorry. But I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Woman don't test me" I growled lowly.

"What are you talking about Kiba" Ino asked as she bent over and picked up Akamaru's toy. I growled again.

"You know what I'm talking about" I hissed. Ino cocked her head to the side.

"I'm clueless" she said innocently then she bent over to pick up a gummy bear bag off the ground. I groaned. Dear God why? She bent over again and handed Akamaru his ball.

"Stop that" I commanded. Ino turned towards me and put her hands on her hips.

"What am I doing?" Ino asked. Then she saw an empty juice box and bent over to pick it up.

"Bending over like that!" I said getting very frustrated.

"Well _sorry_ for trying to clean up" She said stretching the word sorry.

"I'm not telling you not to clean" I said with an angry tone.

"What are you saying then" Ino asked matching my tone.

"I'm saying the way you bend over makes me want to take you from behind" I explained.

"You're such a pervert!!" Ino screeched.

"Well I wouldn't be looking if you didn't have on that tiny skirt"

"It's not tiny" she said defending herself "you can't see anything when I bend over"

"Just don't bend over and I wont look" I said.

"Fine," she said. She got on the floor and picked up toys around her then she crawled on all fours over to the bin and put the toys in there. She crawled around picking up toys and clothes off the ground.

* * *

**Ino Pov**

"DAMN IT WOMAN!!!!!" Kiba yelled. I sat up with an angry look on my face.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" I asked/yelled.

"YOU'RE BEING A DAMN TEASE"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!" I screeched. I looked over at Akamaru.

"He isn't paying any attention to us" Kiba said. Akamaru giggled and repeated him.

"Dam" he clapped his hands and giggled. "Dam! Dam!" I glared at Kiba and he shivered.

"He isn't paying attention Kiba, What do you call that" I said. As if on cue Akamaru giggled and said it again.

"Dam!" I turned toward Akamaru.

"Doesn't say that, it's a bad word" I said

"Ba woor?" Akamaru asked in baby gibberish. I nodded.

"Yep, bad word." I confirmed.

"Da sai it" he said.

"Daddy says lots bad things" I explained as I turned around and gave Kiba another glare. Akamaru looked confused. He scratched his head.

"Ba woor? No sai?" He asked. I nodded.

"Bad word. Don't say it" I said with a small smile. "Tell him Kiba" I grabbed his collar and pulled him close. I glared into his eyes.

"Kiba you better fix this" I whispered. "Or else"

"Or else what?" Kiba said defiantly. I pulled him closer so our bodies were inches away from each other. And I whispered in his ear….

* * *

**Kiba Pov **

"She's right it's a bad word" I said picking up Akamaru. She went off into the room to finish packing. Damn that woman is evil…. I shivered just thinking about what she had said.

"Whi u sai it" he asked. That question stumped me.

"Cause…I'm bad," I said. "I'm a really bad boy"

"I wan b ba tu" Akamaru said "I wan b jus lyk da"

"No…You don't want to be bad" I said. I knew Ino would kill me if she heard him say that.

"Whi" he asked.

"Cause bad boys get spankings" I said.

"Frum Ma"

"Um…Yeah from mommy" I said going along with him.

"We gon ge won" he asked with a scared face.

"No! no….they always give you a chance" I said. If I made Akamaru cried she probably torture me. "so don't say it again"

"I not"

"Good" I said with a small smile. I guess I'll be alive for a few more days.

"Da" Akamaru said. I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Ee foo" he said.

"Okay let's see what's in the kitchen." I said walking into the kitchen. I set Akamaru down on the counter. I opened the fridge.

"Um….want some apple sauce?" I asked Akamaru. He shook his head.

"Okay how bout….a pudding cup"

"un uh" he said shaking his head again. I turned to him and took the spatula out of his hand.

"What do you want then?" I asked as I put the spatula up.

"Mea"

"Meat? You want meat" I asked. Are babies his age allowed to have real food? Well he does have a few teeth.

"Yeh" he said picking up a spoon. I took that from his hand. He reached for it and put on a pouty face. The same one that Ino had that I just couldn't resist. I handed him the spoon.

"Okay whose gonna cook the meat?" I asked. "Cause I can't cook for my life"

"Ma" Akamaru said with a smile. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yo mommy can't cook" I said. Akamaru nodded his head.

"Yeh! Yeh!" he said. I don't believe him. Ino never cooks, never……never ever.

"How do you know?" I asked him. I bet you are wondering why I'm talking to a baby about this…. Or how he even knows about what I'm saying. Akamaru is a smart kid I guess.

"se cooc for me" he said. Okay hold up! Ino cooks for him and not me!!!!! He can barely even eat food and she cooks for him and not me!!

"WOMAN!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled from in the room.

"GET IN HERE!!!!" I yelled.

"KIBA HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?" she asked/yelled "YOU BETTER CHECK YOURSELF"

"WOMAN I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU" I said. I heard her stomping down the hall. When she came into the doorway she was looking so pissed.

"Oh really" she seethed.

"Ma! Mea!" Akamaru said before we started fighting again.

"Aww baby, mommy doesn't feel like cooking" she said.

* * *

**Ino Pov**

Akamaru pouted and whined. No…he was going to make me feel guilty.

"But I so hunry" he said and bent his head low and he looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't take it.

"Fine…I'll make something" I said. He wiped his eyes and smiled. He giggled and clapped his hands.

"Yea!" I smiled a small smile. Kiba gave me a stare.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how to cook" he asked there was an angry tone in his voice.

"Yeah so" I said washing my hands.

"All of these days I had to order out" he said "Do you know how much money I spent"

"Aw I'm so not sorry" I said. He came closer to me and he trapped me in between him and the sink. I started to grow hot.

"I think you should pay for that" Kiba said his face was getting closer and closer to mine. I started t blush. He is going to kiss me….why am I not angry. I closed my eyes so wouldn't have to look into those tempting brown orbs of his. And then I felt a peck on my cheek. I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked like he might burst with laughter.

"Hey Ino what's that on your face" he teased referring to my red cheeks. I hated it when he made me blushed. I just couldn't stand it. But Kiba thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Shut up Kiba it's not funny" I said.

"Yeah it is." He said as he burst out laughing. "It's almost as funny as your bed hair"

"Kiba stop it" I said. He let a few soft chuckles then said.

"Okay I'm done" he stood up straight and looked me over. "Well"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Get cooking woman" he said. Then it was my turn to burst out laughing. I grabbed an apron and tied it around my waist.

"Kiba you are so funny" I said. "Now wash your hands and quit playing"

"Woman what are you talking about" he asked. "I don't cook"

"Neither do I" I said picking out dinner from the fridge and setting it on the counter.

"Ino there is a difference between" he said. "I don't cook, and I'm too lazy to cook"

"I'm not lazy!" I said defending myself. "I just don't like to mess up my nails"

"Oh I should have known" Kiba said dryly.

"Besides I'm not Ino the housewife" I said. "I'm Ino the Beauty, model of the year"

"I know you even make that apron look sexy" Kiba said. I smacked his arm.

"Kiba you are still helping me cook" I said. Kiba groaned.

"Damn woman!" he said going over to the sink and washing his hands.

* * *

**Akamaru Pov **

"Wow Akamaru you are good" Kana said in spirit form.

"I know" I said back. Inari came up to me and kissed my cheeks.

"Aww! You're so perfect" she said planting more kisses on my cheeks "and cute!"

"I wouldn't say perfect" I said uneasily looking over at Kana. He looked like he might kill me. Inuzukas are known to be let's say aggressive… what can I say the women just love me.

"Hey Shrimp how about you let him go so he can finish his job" Kana said. Inari clenched her fist and her holding me turned into squeezing the life out of me.

"how about you stop calling me that" she seethed. Kana rolled his eyes.

"What you gonna do about it" Kana asked "I ain't scared of you _Shrimp_"

"Oh really" Inari said getting in his face.

"Does this sound familiar to anybody"

* * *

**Ok well that was Guardian Chapter 4! Please review! I'll try to update faster. I hope the baby language wasn't to confusing. Much love! Geesh! Geesh!**


	5. Warming up to me

**Deidara Pov**

After that long drive back home and making dinner for them you would think that they would be nice enough to let me sleep peacefully...I woke up this morning to:

"KIBA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP-"

"WOMAN I DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!"

"OH REALLY?"

"HELL YEAH"

"OH WELL I'LL SEE HOW COCKY YOU ARE ONCE I CUT OFF YOUR-"

Yeah so I think you get the picture. I think I've kinda gotten used to it. I completely ignored them as I walked outside and picked up newspaper and got the mail. I waved to the crazy old man who lived across the street and went back into the house. When I came back into the house. I went in the kitchen and made some coffee then I sat down and read the mail. Bill. Bill. Bill. Nah I'm just kidding but it was basically just junk mail and a letter from Dad. Which said a lot of stupid stuff but what really caught my attention was:

_I heard from Tsunade that Kiba and Ino's relationship wasn't going to well so I decided that Kibawould go to school with Ino. That way they will be together more and get used to each other. I made sure that they had all the same classes except for the electives. I just want you to make sure they both leave the house together and come back together. I know you can do it. I'm counting on you. And if Ino doesn't do it cut her credit cards._

_yeah yeah hug and kisses and all that fatherly shit,_

_Inoichi_

Now I don't know how my father honestly thought this plan would work. Or how he came up with the plan but I knew it would be a disaster. I could imagine all the yelling. Speaking of yelling it was quiet. For the first time in months it was quiet. Something bad is going to happen. I don't what I was expecting maybe like a rabid man eating bear to burst through the window and try to bite my head off. So I was kinda surprised when I heard the door bell ring. I waited for a second. Maybe I was imagining things. Then I heard it again then Kiba yelled

"WOMAN GET IN HERE AND ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR" clearly annoyed that the bell was interrupting his show.

"KIBA YOU MUST BE ON SOME SERIOUS SHIT IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA WALK ALL THE WAY IN THERE TO ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR" Ino yelled back from the bathroom upstairs.

"GOD YOU'RE THE LAZIEST-"

"Oh shut up I'm getting it" I said. Stupid lazy ass self absorbed teens. I opened the door and came face to face with something worst than a rabid man eating bear.

Moegi.

Yes. The little girl from next door. She was always over here bothering me. Always telling me that we are going to married on the beach. And I continue to remind her that I'm 11 years older than her but she doesn't seem to get the hint.

"Hey Dari" she said with the biggest smile I've ever seen. She walked right into the house without a second thought. She went straight into the kitchen. I followed her.

"Hey...don't you got somewhere to be" I asked. She shook her head and pulled out a box of cereal.

"Well you cant just come over when ever you want...where are you're parents?" I asked. She poured herself some cereal and sat down to the table as if she lived here.

"They're leaving on vacation they told me to give you this note" she said and pulled the crumpled note out of her pocket. She handed it to me with a sweet smile. I frowned and read over the note. It was just like she said they were gone on vacation and they just left her here. Who does that!

**Ino Pov**

I came down the stairs a few minutes later ready for my shopping spree. I walked past the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar.

"Hey Ino"

"Hi Moegi!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hanging out with Deidara today?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well see ya later I gotta go" I said

"where are you going?" Deidara asked

"To the mall" I answered.

"Not with out Kiba" Deidara said really quickly. I gave him a look.

"What?"

Now being as smart as he was he knew that repeating himself would be stupid and possibly deadly. So I decided to act like he never said anything. I was going to continue on my way out the door and to the mall. But Moegi had to jump in.

"He said you can't go without Kiba" Moegi said. Deidara gave her a death glare. Then I gave him one. What the hell was he talking about. I couldn't go with out Kiba.

"Here from Dad" He said handing me a letter. I grabbed it and started reading. It was basically a load of crap until I came down to:

_And if Ino doesn't do it cut her credit cards._

"CUT MY CREDIT CARDS!" I yelled. Deidara nodded slowly.

"But look at what he is **wearing**" I said pointing at Kiba. Everyone looked at his outfit including Kiba himself. I mean it would have been okay if people didn't know me as Ino the Beauty Queen.

"what's wrong with what I'm wearing" Kiba asked looking down at his plain black shirt and jeans. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I Know he can wear one of your outfits" I said while walking up the stairs towards his room. I motioned for Kiba to follow.

"Thanks for asking" Deidara said sarcastically.

**Kiba Pov**

I smirked as I entered the closet behind Ino.

"Ya know if ya wanted to be alone with me" I said as she pressed the first shirt to me "All you had to do was tell me" Ino rolled her eyes for like the 10th time today and put the shirt back. She grabbed another shirt and did the same thing.

"Here try this on" She said handing me a button up. "And you know good and well I don't-" Her voice trailed off as she watched me take off my shirt.

"What was that babe" I said snapping her out of her trance. She turned away with a blush coating her cheeks. I smirked it was that easy to tear down The Mighty Ino. Imagine all the other things I could do.

"I know what you're thinking and it's perverted and never gonna happen" Ino said. How the hell did she know. Okay...weird much. She turned around just as I was buttoning the last button. She took a step towards me to fix the collar. It was getting kinda hot at the moment. She took a step back to look and shook her head. She came closer and unbuttoned the first to buttons.

"Ino! Why didnt you tell me you wanted me to strip" I asked. "Unless you want dominate, you little freak"

"Well what can I say" Ino said with a wink. "Okay take the shirt off and put on this one" Ino said holding out a red and black COOGI shirt. Now I have to be crazy or something because I think Inowas just flirting with me. I took off the shirt and gave it back to her.

"Am I crazy or were you just flirting with me" I asked. Ino smirked.

"I just couldn't resist" Ino explained. Oh so she couldn't resist me.

"Can't resist all this sexiness?" I asked and flexed for her. She smiled playfully and pushed me away. But as soon as her hands touched my bare chest I swear I could have taken her right in the freaking closet I was so turned on. I could feel my instincts taking over.

**Take her. Take her. Taker her. **

I backed away form her. I shouldn't be thinking this way. No touching. No groping. No kissing. And absolutely NO SCREWING.

"Kiba..." Ino said in a worried tone. "Kiba... Kiba" She said taking a step forward and waving her hand in my face. God I love how she says my name. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. I kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder. I kept kissing all the wa up to her ear. I knew she wanted me the moans were enough proof.

"If you don't want to be fucked senseless in a closet" I whispered in her ear. "Then stop it" I said as I nipped her earlobe. She moaned quietly.

"Stop what Kiba" Ino asked innocently. She knew what I was talking about.

"Ino I'm serious" I said trying to think of something besides the fact that I could take her without anyone knowing.

"What do you mean Kiba, I-" That was the last straw I pinned her against the door and crushed my lips on her. I pushed her skirt up and made her wrap her legs around my waist.

**Moegi Pov**

"They are taking a long time up there" I said. It had been a good 10 minutes since they went up there. Deidara kept watching TV as fi I hadn't said anything. He changed the channel again mummbling about how there were tons of channels with nothing to watch.

"Did you hear me?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I said they have been up there for a while" I repeated hoping for a reaction showing that he cared.

"Yeah they are probally fucking" He said.

"DEIDARA!" I shouted surprised at what I was hearing.

"What? He's probaly pushing her skirt up and getting ready to take her on the door." He said. How did he come up with that?

"Umm... I dont think so" I said. I mean I didnt know much on the subject but I knew you do that sort of thing with people you like. They hate each other.

"believe what you want" Deidara said turning back to the TV.

"Well I'm going to check" I said getting up and walking to the stairs..

"Don't be freaked out if you catch them in the act!" Deidara called from the couch. "People do freaky stuff!" When I got to the top of the stairs I heard yelling. Not that kind of yelling you freaks. I mean arguing. When I got in Deidara's room I could make out what they were saying.

"KIBA YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO ME IN THIS CLOSET"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN! YOU WEREN'T COMPLAINING BEFORE"

"WELL THAT WAS BEFORE! AND NOW I'M TELLING YOU THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO FUCK IN THIS CLOSET"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE..."

Then all of sudden it got quiet. I inched closer to the door and I heard Kiba laughing.

"You're kidding right" Kiba said between laughs. Then I heard some shuffing and a thump as if somebody fell to the floor.

"AW SHIT INO! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Stupid jerk" Ino said as she opened the door. I froze thinking I would be in trouble. "Hey Moegi" Ino said as she walked past me. I looked in the closet at Kiba who was on the floor holding his special man area. Okay...weird.

**sorry it took so long, hope you like it. also COOGI for those who arent familar is a clothing line that's somewhat expensive. and no lemons sorry for those who really wanted that to happen. i dnt think i would b good at that. neway review please idea are accepted! GEESH! GEESH!**


	6. The evil guy?

**Ino Pov **

Stupid Kiba! I swear I can't tell him anything about me with out him laughing or getting turned on. Well guess what I don't care, I don't not one bit. Okay you got me I do care! I care a lot! How is he ever going to be my husband if he doesn't listen to me? UGHHHH!

"I'm so through with this" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" a voice said "Did I hear?" I looked around getting kind of spooked.

"Okay Kiba stop playing" I said uneasily.

"I'm not Kiba…" the voice said "I'm Sai" said the voice as a man appeared in front of me. He smiled; it was a fake smile that made him look evil.

"Um yeah, Hi" I said taking a step back "How did you get in here?" he smiled his evil looking fake smile again. He stepped towards me.

"My dear sweet Ino" he said reaching out and grabbing my hand. "Getting in was far too easy" he kissed my hand and I shivered.

"You should ask me why I'm here." He said smiling that evil smile the whole time.

"Okay…why are you here?" I said pulling my hand out of his.

"I'm here to take you away my queen" he said as he stepped closer. I took two steps back. He came closer. When I took two steps back he took three steps forward. I kept backing up until I was against the wall. Aww shit!

"Why do you run from me?" he asked. "Don't you know I love you" he said trapping me. I had nowhere to run.

"I want you to have my children" he said and at the thought he groaned. "I can't just imagine our children-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Kiba yelled. He looked very angry. He was breathing slowly I guess to calm himself. For once in my life I was happy to see him. Sai looked over at him, I could see the anger in his eyes, but he smiled anyway. I knew both of them were trying to control their anger. And that they had a passionate hate for each other even though they had just met. Well not even officially met yet.

"Kiba" I whispered. Thanking the lord he had come. Sai looked even angrier but he still smiled. It was like I could see into his soul.

"Ino, what the FUCK are you doing with this guy?" He asked still angry even though he wasn't shouting.

"Kiba don't yell at me like that! I'm the vic-" I started but was cut off by Sai. He caressed my cheek.

"Sorry for interrupting you my sweet," he said looking into my eyes. "But I must intervene" and then he kissed my other cheek. Kiba's glare intensified. I was starting to get scared. I had never seen him this angry. And before I could even blink Kiba had punched Sai square in the face and grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Don't **ever** touch her again" Kiba growled. Sai slowly got up and wiped blood from his lips. I pressed myself against Kiba's chest and his arms tightened around me. I was counting on him to protect me.

"That actually hurt" Sai said "I'm surprised"

"What did you expect" Kiba taunted "You know I always kicked your ass back in school" Sai was getting angry now.

"Shut up" Sai mumbled.

"You couldn't even try to get my position" Kiba said with a dark chuckle. I was starting to get kind of nervous.

"Shut up!" he said a bit louder this time.

"You're just too weak" Kiba said laughing. "Ain't that what the Elders told ya"

"SHUT UP!" Sai yelled. "I can do it just give me a chance" Sai said a tear coming to his eye. Is this guy… is he even serious? This guy is crying! What the hell? He is supposed to be some evil rapist guy and he is crying because Kiba picked on him. What a loser!

"What the fuck?" I screeched. Kiba covered his ears. I walked up to Sai.

"Hey, dumb ass you're not supposed to walk up to the enemy like he is an old friend" Kiba said. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever Kiba" I said. "I bet I could beat his ass." Sai looked at me and his eyes filled with more tears.

"You're not even being evil right" I scolded. "You're not supposed to cry! You're supposed to get mad, yell about how you're going to get revenge, and kidnap me"

"Are you seriously giving the ENEMY plans?" Kiba asked. "Are you fucking crazy woman?"

"Kiba, shut up!" I said. "You know I'm mad at you!"

"You're still mad at me" Kiba asked as if he couldn't believe it "Even after I saved your life!"

"Wait a second" Sai said finally speaking up "You're mad at him" I nodded slowly.

"That means I have a chance, right?" Sai asked perking up.

"Yes" I answered but at the same time Kiba answered "no". Kiba gave me an angry look.

"Hold on!" Kiba yelled "You're gonna give the rapist a chance to date you?"

"Maybe I would" I said.

"Over my dead fucking body" Kiba said. He quickly came over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked.

"Kiba put me down!" I said. He completely ignored me as he started walking down the hall.

"Sai, I suggest you leave unless you want to die." Kiba said. Sai waved good bye to me and poofed away. When we got into 'our room' he threw me down on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. He pulled the computer next to the bad and sat on it. We were eye to eye now. He looked into my eyes as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Why should I tell you" I asked him "You're not going to listen" I crossed my arms and turned my head.

"Is that what this is about?" Kiba asked. "I don't listen to you?"

"Yeah! You never listen to me" I said looking back at him.

"Yes I do!" Kiba said defending himself. "I always hear you, I have super hearing"

"I know Kiba, I know" I said "You hear but you don't listen"*

"This isn't just about the listening thing isn't it?" he asked slowly.

"Yes! You never take me seriously" I complained. "We never do any of that couple stuff, all we do is yell and scream at each other. I'm tired I'm of it! Our first was out of lust not love or passion" I continued.

"Well I'm sorry!" Kiba said.

"You see-" I started to say but stopped. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I'm sorry" Kiba said softer this time. I looked at him, trying to find something that told me he was kidding. But I found nothing.

"Oh…well I'm sorry too" I said slowly "I was acting like a kid" I admitted slowly. I looked into his eyes and he looking into mine. And he slowly brought he face toward mine. His lips were a centimeter away from mine. As if he was asking for my permission. I leaned in, and our lips connected. It was a wonderful kiss, passionate and loving. It made melt inside and my toes curl. He slowly pulled away and my eyes flutter open. I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"How is that for passion?" Kiba asked. I know he knew I enjoyed it. And I hate how much I loved it.

"Shut up" I said putting my hand over my heart trying to slow it's beating to a normal rate.

**So is Ino falling for Kiba? Who knows? What's going to happen next? Who knows? I know! And I'll only tell you if you review! I want to know something though… who thinks this story should have a lemon? Anyway, much love! Geesh! Geesh!**


End file.
